


Vorbei

by trevelyan_s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trevelyan_s/pseuds/trevelyan_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spielt eine Weile nach dem Sieg über Voldemort. Snape denkt über sein Leben nach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vorbei

**Author's Note:**

> Das erste Mal im Februar 2005 auf Livejournal veröffentlicht.

Vorbei.

Das Ende. Frieden. Ruhe.

Endlich ist es vorbei.

Ich sitze am Meer und schaue zu, wie die Wellen an den Strand preschen.

Vorbei sind die Jahre voller Furcht, fast plötzlich scheine ich hier auf diesem Felsen zu sitzen, der Wind fegt mir durch das Haar und ich kann tatsächlich über dies oder jenes nachdenken, ohne jemanden zu gefährden. Nicht einmal mich selbst.

Fort sind sie. Jeder einzelne von ihnen. Die einzigen, die noch hier sind, sind schon vor langer Zeit von der Zaubererschaft aufgegeben worden. Potter und ich. Die, die ihren Tod durch Voldemorts Hand am geduldigsten erwartet, und als beinahe unausweichlich akzeptiert hatten, haben überlebt. Zumindest hatte _ich_ fest mit meinem Tod gerechnet. Aber wenn ich mir Potter jetzt so anschaue, sein Gesichtsausdruck immer noch eher verbissen als entspannt, hatte er das auch von sich geglaubt. Dennoch zerfällt seine Maske allmählich, er versteht langsam, dass er leben wird. Nach allem, was er durchzustehen hatte wird er leben. Leben.

Genau wie ich. Auch ich begreife es erst allmählich. Natürlich war Albus immer sicher gewesen, dass ich alles mehr oder weniger heil überstehen würde. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch nur gewollt, dass ich das denke. Ich hatte immer an ihn und an sein "großes Ganzes" geglaubt. Bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug.

Er war es auch, der mich eines Tages darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dass der Junge mich irgendwann brauchen würde, und dass ich auf ihn Acht geben sollte. Was ich dann auch tat. Albus hatte wirklich Recht, Potter brauchte mich. Sicherlich auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise als er sich das gedacht hatte, aber trotzdem. Ich frage mich, ob er wusste, wie sehr auch ich Potter brauchte. _Harry_ , wie ich im Lauf der letzen Monate lernte.

Die Verzweiflung schwindet langsam dahin, und hier, in diesem neuen Zuhause, fern ab von aller Zivilisation, kann ich es mir erlauben auf das Meer hinaus zu blicken, dem Rauschen der Wellen zuzuhören und das zarte Gefühl von Frieden und Hoffnung zuzulassen.

Der Krieg hat uns verändert; wir beginnen erst langsam zu verstehen, dass sich jetzt alles zum Besseren wendet. Ja, viele haben ihr Leben gelassen, aber wie viele mögen so gerettet worden sein?

Harry lächelt zu mir herüber. Wie immer tue ich so, als würde ich es nicht bemerken.

Ich weiß, dies ist erst der Anfang; es gibt noch so viel mehr zu verstehen.


End file.
